


A Helping Hand

by amnoone



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Changyoon-centered, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, M/M, Needy Yuto, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Seungjun is a brat, Smut, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amnoone/pseuds/amnoone
Summary: Changyoon can't sleep because of his insomnia and Yuto's soft moans
Relationships: Lee Changyoon | E-Tion/Mizuguchi Yuto | U, Lee Seungjoon | J-Us/Mizuguchi Yuto | U
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	1. lil' bit help, please?

**Author's Note:**

> Oh- h-hi guys, I'm *sweats intensely* 
> 
> Welp, it's my first ONF fic AND first smut lol. sorry if I dive into the fandom and ao3 with some smut. I've been lingering around here for a while (2 months to be exact) and decided to make some account dedicated to writing ONF fics. And the first fic is smut... great. IT'S BCS WE'RE LACKING ONF SMUTS OMG. and we're lacking Yuto x certain member fics too... so why not make needy yuto fic lol
> 
> AND OFC I DIDN'T FORGET
> 
> @pen15 is the boss! they helped me proofread this fic, they fix some (a lot) wrong grammar, wording, and even add sentences that I didn't think about before (not a native english speaker, sorry). they're just *breathes in a lot of air* THE BEEEEEEEEEEEEEST!!! they're also an ONF fic writer, they write funny shits like synesthesia and colors. but also write good smuts, THEIR RECENT FIC "CHIPS" IS FREAKING GOOD YOU GUYS NEED TO CHECK IT OUT PRONTO.
> 
> I promoted my friend instead of talking about my fic lol (they totes deserve the promo). so, yeah. needy yuto gets help from seungjun and changyoon. it's a two-chaptered fic. this is the first part.
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed it BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Changyoon hates insomnia. Whenever he wants to sleep because he feels his bed calling out to him, his insomnia suddenly comes and destroys everything.

It doesn't come every night, but he sure hated his insomnia on this particular night.

All because he had to hear Yuto's soft whine.

He wanted to open his eyes, wanted to know what Yuto was doing that made him moan like that. Well, he wasn't completely clueless. He knew Yuto was masturbating. 

He was surprised at first, that Yuto wasn't so innocent; but he was even more surprised that he enjoyed hearing the cute whines of his younger friend. He felt guilty listening, but as long as his bandmate thought he was sleeping, it would be okay.

He finally dared to open one of his eyes, but after seeing what he saw, both of his eyes widened.

A sinful scene.

Yuto was sitting, the shorts he was wearing discarded on the floor. He moved his right hand up and down his hard-on slowly. The other hand was clasped over his mouth, but it was useless, Changyoon heard everything.

Yuto closed his eyes. It seemed like he really enjoyed his solo game.

Changyoon was confused, what should he do with this situation. Without thinking much, his hands went straight into his pants. he held his own member, getting hard from seeing the sexy view. He slowly moved his hand in harmony with Yuto. He was grateful the weather was cold tonight, the blanket he was wearing covered his actions. He closed his eyes just to be safe, didn't want to get caught.

"A-ah where is my vibrator when I need it?" Yuto whined in a very small voice.

But Changyoon heard it and it made his cheeks heat up. He would have never thought of the sweet maknae as the type to play with a vibrator. He imagined how Yuto's face would look with the thing pushed inside him.

Yuto's moans were getting louder. If only he knew that Changyoon was listening intently, with his hand on his dick.

Changyoon wanted to pounce on Yuto, he was so close he could reach out and touch him for himself, but his low confidence stopped him.

Suddenly the door to their room creaked open. Changyoon and Yuto both froze.

"Oh? Are you at it again?"

That was Seungjun's voice.

"H-Hyung, you haven't gone home yet?" Yuto asked hoarsely.

"The next bus is still an hour away, I came back because I sensed you needed my help," Seungjun answered. 

Changyoon was perplexed. how was Seungjun so calm seeing Yuto like this? A desperate mess.

"Th-Then help me hyung, please, I don't know where my vibrator went." Yuto pleaded. God, Changyoon never thought he would like to hear Yuto to be needy like that. 

"I hid it," Seungjun answered. Changyoon could sense that Seungjun was smiling mischievously while he said it.

"Fuck you hyung," Yuto cursed. 

"I want you to cum because of me, not because of your toy," Seungjun said in a low voice. 

Yuto whined, "Then don't just stand there hyung, help me!" He was acting incredibly needy.

"With pleasure." Seungjun stepped closer. 

"Why are you doing this here? You might wake Changyoon up." Changyoon heard the bed creak under Seungjun's weight.

"Oh, is this your fantasy? Touching yourself when Changyoon is asleep? You want him to see you like this? Such a whore," Seungjun sneered. 

"N-no," Yuto stuttered. "I didn't mean to-ah!" Changyoon almost gasped at the sound of Yuto's high pitched whimper. He assumed Seungjun was doing something to their maknae. Maybe Seungjun had grabbed Yuto's member.

"Hmm~ Your cute dick looks so angry, why haven't you cum?" Seungjun asked in a teasing way, Yuto moaned louder.

"It-it's hard to cum on my own." The younger cried. "That's why, please help me hyung." He pleaded.

He heard Seungjun giggling. Then his voice suddenly grew deeper, "Beg for it."

The younger wailed, "Hyung—" but it got cut off with a cry. Changyoon tried to open his one eye, to see why Yuto has yelled. The sight made his mouth dry. Seungjun was fisting Yuto's poor dick. 

"Yuto, beg," Seungjun ordered firmly. 

Changyoon rolled his eyes. _He's such a brat_ , he thought to himself. 

Yuto kept crying. "Hyung, please, help me, fuck me with your fingers," he finally begged.

Changyoon still had his one eye open, he was glad that the room was dark. They wouldn't be able to tell he was watching them. 

He saw Seungjun smirking.

"Lie on your stomach." Changyoon watched as Yuto positioned himself. He lay down on the bed.

"Where's your lube?" Seungjun asked. 

"In the usual place, inside the drawer, " Yuto answered calmly. 

Changyoon flushed with heat. Yuto boldly kept the bottle of lubricant in his drawer? Even though there was a possibility the other members could find it.

Seungjun found the lube, he looked at the small almost empty bottle. Just how many times did Yuto finger himself? 

"Hmm, looks like we can only do it once," Seungjun said in a calm tone. 

"Just fuck me already!" Yuto cried out desperately. Changyoon didn't know Yuto could act like this, he always thought Yuto was patient. Maybe when it came to sex, he couldn't wait.

"Impatient aren't we?" Seungjun teased. "Muffle your moans on the pillow, we don't want to wake Changyoon."

Yuto obeyed, he buried his face on his pillow. Changyoon kind of hoped that Yuto would just go on and moan loudly. He wanted to hear the maknae moan, it was becoming his new favorite kind of sound.

"Ass up," Seungjun ordered and Yuto did as he asked. 

He never really took note before of the younger’s cute bare butt. It's not as plump as his own ass, but it was cute. So cute that he wanted to reach out and grope it. Changyoon blushed at the thought.

"Spread your legs for me, baby," Seungjun continued. 

Changyoon was jealous of how Seungjun could say that racy sentence. He was more jealous of the fact that Seungjun was the one who was able to see Yuto's twitching hole begging to be filled.

Yuto gasped suddenly, Seungjun had inserted his lubed finger.

"H-Hyung one finger won't be enough, just do three already!" 

Changyoon found out that Yuto liked it rough. He always saw the younger as a very gentle, fragile, and delicate person. The revelation made his head spin.

"Last time I remember you were a moaning mess even though I only put one finger in," Seungjun said while continuing to thrust into him.

 _How many times have they done it?_ Changyoon thought. The idea of them doing this kind of thing together often made him incredibly jealous.

"You know I don't want to break you," Seungjun added.

"I don't care! Fuck me with three fingers, please!" Yuto begged so hard, tears in his eyes.

"No," Seungjun answered shortly.

"But-ah!" Yuto screamed carelessly, he threw his head back in pleasure and pain.

"See? Only two fingers in and you're noisier than before. What if one day I fist you?" 

Changyoon definitely wanted to see that. 

Yuto nodded vigorously. "Oh! God Yes! P-please, do it to me."

Changyoon silently hoped that he would be the one who got to do that.

"No." It was firm.

"Y-you're mean," Yuto whined. Changyoon had lost count how many times he had heard Yuto whine tonight. 

"But you like it right?" Seungjun was endlessly teasing him while thrusting two fingers deep inside Yuto's hole. 

"You seem to be enjoying this more than me," Yuto protested.

"Yeah, but that's because I'm the only one who gets to see you all fucked up like this. Your ass is so tight," Seungjun cooed. His other hand rubbed Yuto's ass-cheeks. The younger mewled in response, pumping his own cock.

Yuto's moans were getting out of hand. Seemed like his prostate had been found. 

Changyoon fastened his own pace, still clenched tight around his length. He covered his mouth with his free hand, worried he might let out a moan.

"Oh! So-ah! G-good!" Yuto cried out in pleasure, but it was muffled slightly by the pillow.

"Hoo, you're taking my fingers so well, can't imagine how you'll take my cock," Seungjun praised.

"Why-why not now?" Yuto asked.

"I'm not ready to cross that line yet," Seungjun answered honestly.

"Fi-fine, just fuck me with your fingers for now," Yuto puffed his cheek. It was ironic that he was so cute while being fingered.

"Thank you for understanding baby." Seungjun kissed Yuto's back. The younger only mewled in reply.

Changyoon held his moan by biting his lip, trying not to make a sound.

Yuto continued to moan, his voice getting louder every time Seungjun's thrust into him, even though only two fingers were inside.

"You're very noisy, baby. Changyoon might wake up, aren't you afraid of getting caught? Not ashamed at being seen getting fingered like this?" Seungjun warned. 

Changyoon wanted to get up right now and just fuck Yuto senseless. He wanted to give him what he wanted, but his insecurities were blocking him. He was so jealous of Seungjun. Changyoon felt like he didn't have a dominant aura at all.

"Please, let me cum," Yuto pleaded. His lips were swollen and full of drool. Changyoon wanted to kiss them so badly.

"Go and cum baby," Seungjun said softly. Contrasting to the hands fingering and pumping the smaller's cock.

Changyoon opened his eyes at the right moment. He saw Yuto cum into Seungjun's hand and on the sheets. Head thrown back, eyes shut tight, little tears in the corners. Lips parted and cheeks rosy. A sight full of arousal.

Changyoon tried to hold back his orgasm, he didn't want to get caught, that would be so damn awkward. 

"How is it? You're good now?" Seungjun whispered.

"Y-yes, thank you, again," Yuto thanked in a small voice.

"Glad to help," Seungjun laughed softly.

"How about you? Do you want me to blow you?"

Changyoon moved his hand away, didn't want to cum yet. Yuto's soft voice contrasted with his very sexual words and it made him feel crazy.

"It's okay, I'll deal with it later. I'll think of old grandmothers, that always kills it for me." Seungjun chuckled.

Changyoon was going to try Seungjun's method. If that didn't work, he'd go to the bathroom after Yuto fell asleep to finish his business.

"You should go to sleep, it's very late." 

"Yes, I am already very sleepy thanks to you, thank you once again."

"No problem, I'll be going." Seungjun waved his hand.

"Be careful hyung!" Yuto waved back.

Seungjun left.

And it didn't take long for Yuto to fall asleep.

Changyoon tried hard to kill his boner thinking about old grandmothers. When that didn't work he thought of Minkyun acting ridiculous the other day, Hyojin playing around with Minkyun, Seungjun fingering Yuto...wait. He failed.

He tried again, cute cats that were fed by Minkyun, Jaeyoung who likes being called princess, Yuto who danced so well, Yuto who was just fucked by Seungjun— Shit. This was hard.

Changyoon decided to go to the bathroom (secretly of course) to finish his business.

He imagined how Yuto would look as he pressed his small fingers into him. How Yuto would tremble with the vibrator in his ass. Yuto's head bobbing up and down on his length.

Yuto crying and begging to cum.

Changyoon didn't care to think about how he would face Yuto tomorrow. The most important thing was for him to just get off and go to sleep.

He finished quickly and headed back to bed. He lay there with his eyes closed but images of Yuto flashed across his mind. He couldn't sleep. 

Changyoon hates insomnia.


	2. finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changyoon didn't expect himself to help Yuto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last chapter is finally here! was supposed to update yesterday but I was in confusion noises when the draft disappeared. it turns out I'm just really dumb lol.
> 
> thanks again to my dear friend Pen. they made this fic hotter than I intended to. still amazed that they made this fic way better than my beta version :")
> 
> it was a hard time writing this chap. actually this has been in my drafts for a month, finally finished it a few days ago. yes, it took that long 'cause this is my first smut. if Pen never offers their help to proofread my fic, I will never post this shit.
> 
> so yeah. this is the second part fic. was hard to make this part hotter than the first part lol. so I hope you guys enjoyed it!

It's a mess

Changyoon avoided Yuto 24/7

Every time he faced him, images of Yuto being touched by Seungjun flashed across his mind.

Embarrassingly enough, several times he even popped an unwanted boner when he was close to Yuto.

What Changyoon really wanted was to hold Yuto against the wall and fuck him senseless. But he didn't dare, his confidence was very low, it kept dragging him down.

He also didn't want their relationship to be awkward. Even though he saw Seungjun and Yuto remain close (to the point that Seungjun dared to grope Yuto's ass, in public no less). He couldn't imagine their relationship after he crossed that line.

For now, it was better if Changyoon didn't talk much with Yuto.

* * *

A month passed.

Changyoon was unlucky, this weekend they were left alone at the dorm.

He had started to forget about the incident, but as soon as he knew they would spend the day alone together, the lewd images began haunting him again.

Yuto's moan rang loud in Changyoon's ears even when Yuto was silent. Yuto's soft whines, asking for his hole to be entered plagued his mind.

He desperately wanted to fuck Yuto, but he couldn't. He had to keep reminding himself that they were band members, he shouldn't cross that line.

"Hyung." Yuto reached up to tap his shoulders. 

Changyun was startled.

"Wh-why?" His voice came out a bit cracked. 

"Sorry if I surprised you," Yuto apologized. "We need a bunch of stuff for the dorm, tissues, shampoo, toothpaste. You know, necessities. Should we go to the supermarket to restock?"

"Yeah... let's go–" Changyoon suddenly shut his mouth. He just realized who he was talking to. Yuto, his not-so-innocent bandmate; who was currently wearing Seungjun's hoodie and extremely short shorts. That night replayed in his mind, awakening the demon inside him. 

Changyoon shook his head. "No! it's ok, I'll just go by myself!" he yelled. 

Yuto raised his eyebrow. 

"I mean, you must be tired after practicing all day. You should rest okay?"

"You sure?" Yuto asked. 

Changyoon nodded. He was really hoping that Yuto would let him go by himself. 

"Okay then..." 

Changyoon was relieved.

Yuto gave him a list. Changyoon was grateful that there wasn't much they needed, he didn't have to worry about carrying heavy groceries to the dorm by himself.

Changyoon said goodbye. He went to the supermarket where they always shopped.

But when he got there, the place was closed. He cursed. He texted Yuto that he had to go to another supermarket. Yuto did not answer. 

Maybe he was busy. 

He went to another supermarket, it took him 20 minutes to get to the other place, usually, he only needed 10 to get to the closer supermarket.

He carried the grocery bags full of their needs with ease. Changyoon opened the front door and called out, "I'm home!"

But he received no welcome. What he got in reply was Yuto's loud moan from their room.

Changyoon froze, the memory of that night repeated itself, rekindling the fires of his arousal.

Changyoon dropped the groceries on the floor and slowly headed for their room.

The moaning didn't stop, but Yuto must have known he was home? He wasn't quiet when he came in. This was deliberate.

Without thinking he opened their door; to hell with their relationship.

Changyoon was surprised when he saw such a passionate scene.

Yuto was on _his_ bed, Changyoon's bed. Humping _his_ pillow. One hand palming his clothed erection. Face red, biting the hem of Seungjun's hoodie to reveal his stomach. 

Yuto let go of his fabric in his mouth, his lips parted. 

"H-hyung ~"

Changyoon was confused, really confused. What should he do? Help Yuto? He shouldn't. He reminded himself about how messy it would be to engage in relationships between members. Should he just go and leave Yuto alone? 

But Yuto looked so tempting, so delicious.

Changyoon chose avoidance. He hurried out of the room. 

However... 

"Hyung! Wait!" Yuto whined.

Changyun stopped. 

"H-help me, please?" He begged. Like a cat whining for food. But Yuto was asking for something more than food, he was asking for something dirty.

Changyoon turned around. All the blood that had been rushing to his face now rushed to his dick at the sound of Yuto's pleas. 

Yuto's droopy eyes made him walk forwards. He was still rolling his hips, grinding on his pillow.

Changyoon sat on the bed, staring into Yuto's eyes. Yuto got off of the pillow and sat next to him.

He reached a hand out and gripped Yuto's thigh. Yuto hissed.

"Are you Sure?"

"Yes, please, hyung. Help me, touch me all you want," Yuto pleaded. 

Changyoon then closed the distance, kissing Yuto's lips, the action made Yuto let out a beautiful moan.

This was the first time he had kissed a fellow member on the lips, he was glad it was Yuto. His lips were soft and plush.

Slow, full of affection, he only wanted to feel this for a moment. But Yuto was impatient, he immediately parted his lips. Changyoon became impatient too. He bit Yuto's lower lip, sucked on his tongue. They pressed together in a hot open-mouthed kiss. 

Changyoon's hand that was resting on Yuto's thigh slowly moved to Yuto's clothed erection. He palmed Yuto's cock. Yuto gasped and moaned at the sensation. 

"Take off your shorts," Changyoon ordered. Yuto immediately stood up and took them off. His cute dick finally exposed. 

"Oh, you're not wearing any panties? Naughty boy." Changyoon smirked. Yuto blushed at Changyoon's observation.

He grabbed his bandmate's hand and pulled him into his lap. Yuto couldn't process what just happened. But he suddenly let out a high-pitched moan when the older grabbed his cock again, moving his hand up and down. 

It had been a long time since Changyoon gave someone a handjob, but he was sure that his skill was still there because Yuto couldn't stop moaning in pleasure. 

Changyoon led Yuto's hand to his cock, now Yuto's dick was covered with two hands, moving together. Yuto kept on moaning. Without realizing it, Changyoon moaned too, he couldn't help, not with the way he was seeing this very beautiful scene.

He eyed Seungjun's hoodie on Yuto. It bothered him. "I don't want to see you in Seungjun's clothes, take it off too," he said as he stopped the motion of his hand. 

Yuto whined when Changyoon stopped. He shook his head a little. Refused to look at the older's eyes.

Changyoon chuckled. "What? Are you shy? I've seen your bare chest, just take it off." He tugged at the hem. 

"I just... It's different..." Yuto said shyly. Red blush visible on his cheek. 

Changyoon let out a sigh. "Well, if you don't want to it's okay. But you're cleaning it if you cum on it."

"Fine..." Yuto looked down.

He slowly took off the hoodie and threw it far away from them. The way Changyoon was looking at him, made him feel like prey. He covered his chest. Changyoon just chuckled and pulled Yuto's arms away from it. 

"Cute~"

He then cupped the younger's cheeks. "So pretty for me~" His eyes tracked down to the skin on Yuto's neck. It looked so inviting. Changyoon went for it. He devoured him, sucking and biting his flesh. 

"H-hyung, it's going to leave marks," Yuto warned.

Changyoon moved down to his collarbone, sucked it carelessly. As long as he could mark the younger, he would.

He grabbed Yuto's neglected cock and pumped it, still licking and kissing his neck. Yuto just kept on mewling, clinging to Changyoon. He didn't forget to grind down on Changyoon. Changyoon groaned at the feeling.

"Yuto, lay on your back, I'm going to finger you," said Changyoon confidently, all his insecurity, gone now that he was dominating Yuto.

Yuto lay down. He was a little embarrassed that he was completely naked while Changyoon still had on all his clothes. 

"Lube?" Changyoon asked, hand still working over the small male's dick. 

"Shit, I think I ran out," Yuto cursed. 

"It's okay, we can work this out," Changyoon assured him. 

"How?" Yuto asked curiously.

"Open your mouth baby," Changyoon ordered. Yuto blushed at the pet name. He proceeded to open his mouth. 

Changyoon inserted his index finger. Yuto was a little surprised, but he didn't choke. He sucked Changyoon's finger as if it was a lollipop as if it was Changyoon's dick. 

His eyes were closed, his tongue wet Changyoon's fingers well. Changyoon groaned at the lewd sight. He added one more, the middle finger. Yuto sucked it gladly, his tongue swirling around Changyoon's small fingers.

"God, I could cum just seeing you like this," Changyoon growled.

"You're weak," Yuto replied, a little bit muffled because of the fingers still inside his mouth. Changyoon pulled them out. 

"Said someone who screamed with only two fingers inside," Changyoon said, rolling his eyes. 

"Wait, you heard me that night?" Yuto asked with wide eyes. 

"You know I have insomnia," Changyoon answered. The red on Yuto's cheeks grew darker, he looked away. 

Changyoon laughed. "Why so shy about it now? You're a whore after all right?"

"I'm glad that you chose to do it while I was in the room. I heard your moans and whines. I heard that you like it rough. Speaking of rough, why Seungjun won't be rough with you? "

"He's sadistic, he likes it when I'm fucked up like this. Begging hard for him to just be rough with me. But he won't, he does it on purpose, for his own pleasure." Yuto pouted. 

"What a meanie." Changyoon thought he should teach him a lesson someday. "If that's the case, I'm going to make this about you," he said as he looked into Yutos eyes.

Yuto only blinked, he looked away again. Way too shy.

Changyoon cupped Yuto's cheek and made him look into his eyes. He then put back his fingers inside Yuto's mouth. This time three. Yuto sucked them down like he was starving for it. He maintained eye contact with the other. Which made it even hotter in Changyoon's mind. He groaned loudly. 

Changyoon thought it was enough. He pulled his fingers out, creating a string of saliva, decorating the younger's chest. 

He kissed Yuto's lips, slick with spit. While kissing him, he slipped one finger into Yuto's twitching hole.

"Fuck!" Yuto moaned loud and clear. 

"So tight," Changyoon whispered into his ear. He pushed in, painfully slow. But Yuto didn't show any dissatisfaction, So he kept going further. 

"M-more please!" Yuto suddenly begged. It had only been a few seconds since the first finger. Yuto's neediness was finally showing. 

Changyoon only smiled. "You're so needy, you have to learn to be patient," he said in a deep voice. 

"Bu-but—"

Changyoon suddenly inserted a second finger. Yuto shouted. Eyes rolling to the back of his head.

"God, you're so loud." 

Changyoon thrust his two small fingers inside quickly. He was trying hard not to just rip off his pants and fuck Yuto into the mattress. He felt the same as Seungjun, he didn't want to cross that line yet. 

Well, it seemed like Yuto was already feeling satisfied with just his fingers. But he wouldn't refuse if Yuto wanted more of him inside. 

"It-it feels so good," Yuto mewled.

"Better than Seungjun?" Changyoon asked, smirking.

"Ye-yes." Yuto nodded vigorously. Not ashamed at all.

"Good answer," Changyoon replied as he suddenly put in another finger. If Yuto really wanted it rough, Changyoon would gladly fulfill his request. He easily found his prostate and kept hitting that spot nicely.

"Yes-yes," Yuto moaned. He was a moaning mess and Changyoon enjoyed it way too much. So much that he also moaned. 

"Changyoon— I'm gonna—"

Changyoon didn't forget to stroke the younger's member. The rhythm getting out of hand as Yuto fucked into his fist, nearing his climax.

"I-i'm close—" Yuto's moans became choked as he neared his release. 

"Go ahead, baby. Cum." Changyoon cooed against his lips.

"Changyoon~" Yuto threw his head back in pleasure as ropes of hot cum shot out on Changyoon's hand and his own stomach.

"Feel better now?" Changyoon asked softly. 

"Yes, I do." Yuto's chest was heaving, tired from their little game. He noticed the older man's visible tent. 

"Hyung, you're hard, want me to blow you?"

Changyoon blushed, he looked down. "No-no, you don't have to," he refused as he shook his head quickly. He already felt satisfied from pleasing Yuto, he could just take care of himself, maybe.

"You sure? My head game is pretty good you know. Seungjun hyung enjoyed it a lot," Yuto bragged. 

Changyoon raised his head in a rush when he heard Seungjun's name roll off of Yuto's tongue. Changyoon wanted it, he wanted the younger's mouth on his hard cock. If Yuto did it with Seungjoon, he wanted the younger to suck him off as well. Wanted to feel Yuto's tongue on his shaft.

While Changyoon was thinking, Yuto busied himself. He put his face in front of the older's crotch.

"Yuto, what are you doing?" Changyoon asked. Voice cracking a little bit from nervousness.

"It's so tempting, please let me suck it?" Yuto pleaded. 

"I think you want it more than me. You're such a cockslut aren't you?" Changyoon couldn't believe he just dirty-talked the younger. Yuto seemed to like it though, he blushed and just nodded shyly, smiling up at him. 

"Well go ahead then."

Yuto put his hands on Changyoon's waistband. He slowly took both Changyoon's pants and underwear off, revealing his painfully hard dick.

Yuto gasped a bit, and Changyoon felt strangely proud. 

"Can I ride you someday?" Yuto asked. He looked at it hungrily.

Changyoon smirked. "Maybe, you might not be able to handle it." he teased. The younger just rolled his eyes. 

Yuto moved into a comfortable position. He put his face right in front of Changyoon's dick. He hummed, put his hand on it, stroking it slowly.

Changyoon hissed. "Yuto..."

Yuto licked the head with small, short strokes of his tongue. Changyoon winced a bit. It had been a while since he received a blowjob. Last time was like years ago with some trainee, one of his best blow jobs ever. He hoped Yuto could do better.

And he did. He was skilled, Changyoon approved. Head bobbing on Changyoon's length, he wrapped his hands on what he couldn't swallow, cheeks hollowed. Yuto maintained his eye contact with the older. That made it 100% sexier. 

"Shit, Yuto. You look so good with my cock in your mouth," Changyoon praised. Yuto mewled in response. He liked being praised. Loved it. 

Changyoon didn't expect what was next. Yuto was brave enough to swallow all of Changyoon's length. He was like 'fuck it' and just went on deepthroating him. Changyoon pulled the younger's hair in pleasure, he tried hard not to fuck into his mouth. 

"You're doing so well~" Changyoon kept on praising, Yuto deserved it, he thought. He was impressed, Yuto wasn't lying when he said that his head game was good. He kinda wished that he knew about this earlier, but better late than never, right? 

Yuto felt the cock hit the back of his throat, he tried not to gag. This was actually his first time deepthroating. But he had learned from his experience (with Seungjun mostly) so that he didn't gag at all. He was being bold, and it worked, since Changyoon seemed to be enjoying it a lot.

Yuto kept at it like that. He knew Changyoon was close when he started to pull his hair tighter. "Yu-Yuto, I'm gonna cum," Changyoon warned. 

But Yuto didn't pull off, he kept swallowing. He wanted it. 

And he did it. Changyoon came inside his mouth. Yuto tried to swallow it all, but some dripped out of his mouth. It was salty, but Yuto liked it. Seungjun rarely came in his mouth, so for once he wanted to taste it. 

Yuto licked some from his fingers, still maintaining eye contact. If Changyoon wasn't so tired, his dick would probably get hard again from the sight. 

"How did I do?" Yuto asked innocently. 

"Great, the best ever," Changyoon answered with a grin. Honestly, he was more than satisfied. 

Yuto smiled. But then he sniffed. "Ew smells like sex in here, you should open a window," he said as he scrunched his nose. 

Changyoon laughed at him. He stood up, his legs still wobbly, and walked over to crack the window open. 

He left the room briefly and returned with a wet cloth, cleaning the cum off of Yuto's stomach and then himself. Yuto just watched him, still naked cause he doesn't feel like putting on clothes yet. 

Changyoon threw the cloth into the pile of their dirty clothes and crawled into bed with the other. Yuto gladly let him under the blanket, they cuddled.

"What have we just done?" Changyoon asked, still couldn't believe what just happened. 

"Something amazing," Yuto responded with a giggle. 

"Yeah right." Changyoon followed the younger with a laugh. "Is it good though?"

"The best." Yuto smiled. 

"Was it really good? Better than Seungjun?" Changyoon added. 

Yuto nodded. He tapped a finger on his chin thoughtfully. "To be honest, yes."

"I'll be helping you from now on," Changyoon said boldly. "Don't tell Seungjun though," he added. 

Yuto nodded again. "Of course."

They fell asleep like that, tangled in each other's arms.

* * *

Changyoon was warming up his voice. He was going to give the best performance for this stage. 

The door to their waiting room opened, Seungjun had come back from the restroom, but there was no sign of Yuto tailing him. That was odd, they had gone together.

He approached Changyoon. "Hey, Yoon."

Changyoon nodded in response. He grabbed some water and drank it. 

"Want to have a threesome with Yuto sometime?"

Changyoon choked. He couldn't stop coughing. Seungjun patted his back.

"So, do you want to?" The brat asked again.

"Shut your fucking mouth," Changyoon growled. His eyes glanced around the room to make sure nobody heard.

"Hey don't act like you didn't fuck around with Yuto a few days ago," Seungjun said carelessly.

"Lee Seungjun can you lower your voice?" Seungjun was getting on Changyoon's nerves. 

Changyoon grabbed Seungjun's arm and dragged him outside the room. He took the younger to the corner.

"How did you know?" Changyoon asked, his voice low, just in case someone passed by. 

"Yuto moaned your name instead of mine when I gave him a quick blowjob at the restroom. He moaned like what? Five times," Seungjun explained calmly.

Changyoon honestly didn't know how to answer that. He looked to the ground, avoiding Seungjoon's gaze. 

"And I milked it out of him, I fisted his poor dick to prevent him from cumming. He spilled that you fucked him real good. He even gave you a blow job. Wow, I didn't even get a blow job when I first fucked him."

Changyoon tried to answer, "I—" But he failed because he saw Seungjun smirking. He then shook his head. "Where is he now?"

"Still in the restroom, the last booth. I left him hanging." Seungjun had the audacity to chuckle. "Poor him, he can't cum by himself," he added. 

Changyoon needed to go to the bathroom, he was going to help Yuto, even if that meant he might ruin his make up. 

He started to walk towards the restroom, leaving a still giggling Seungjun. 

"Or should we fuck him now?" Seungjun called out loudly. They were lucky no one was around to hear them. 

Seungjun chuckled and walked back inside the waiting room.

Changyoon only threw him a middle finger in response. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyy thanks for reading this piece of crap lol. and also thank you for leaving kudos and comments, I really appreciate it.
> 
> hope I can write more onf smuts or fluffs or angsts maybe. stay tuned!


End file.
